<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasquatch Sexual Savagery by RobotsAreSuperior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637141">Sasquatch Sexual Savagery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior'>RobotsAreSuperior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazon Position, Bone Breaking, Breeding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Main Character Suffers A Lot, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Reverse Rape, Sasquatch, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, hip breaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly unlucky tourist becomes the target of a very lonely and very worked up female bigfoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/A Sasquatch Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasquatch Sexual Savagery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dry leaves crunched under Henry's boots as he made his way deeper into the forest. The surrounding trees were tall, with thick trunks and large crowns. Beams of light passed through them, giving the entire forest a fantasy-like atmosphere. Henry's face was cast in shadow by his wide brimmed hat, his green eyes and pale features hidden in the shade. A small but stuffed backpack hung from his back, the straps digging into his green jacket. All that combined with his khaki shorts made him the spitting image of a stereotypical tourist. And like any of those, he was far more concerned with taking pictures and videos than simply enjoying nature.</p>
<p>"Oh, that looks real nice." He said, outloud to himself, when he saw a flower growing out of a tree stump. He kneeled down, took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, he still used the camera flash, making the picture nearly unrecognizable as anything. Of course, Henry wasn't satisfied with only one picture, and instead took several. He nodded after taking each of them, way too satisfied with his photography skills. "<em>Damn nice shot. I'll post them once I get somewhere with internet.</em>" He thought to himself smiling.</p>
<p>Unaware to him, he wasn't alone in the forest. Beyond the many, <em>many</em> insects and other small critters that called the woods home, there was something else. A hulking figure, yet one that could remain hidden behind the trees. Covered in thick, dark and matted fur that had only been washed in river water. Yet even through all that fur, there were two features which stood out. A pair of large, sagging breasts, each larger than the creatures head. And a dripping, pink slit between its legs, that was obscured not by its fur, but by the fingers that it had inserted into its depths. One would only be able to tell that the creature was female thanks to those two features, for its face was rough and sharp.</p>
<p>What Henry was unaware of is that he just walked into its territory during mating season. But it (or she, if we are to stretch the definition of that pronoun) had not found a partner. For all the thousands of pheromones that she had let out, no male of her species had come to her. In this whole forest, she was the only sasquatch. And now, she was seeking other mates. As far as she cared, a human was just a smaller, less hairy sasquatch. And weaker. So much weaker, so much easier to pin down and use and to force him to cum deep inside of her-</p>
<p>Henry turned around sharply when he heard a moan echo out from the forest. "Is anyone there?" He shouted, standing on his tip toes as if that would help him see through the trees better. He got no reply, and simply shrugged his shoulders and made a small "Huh" sound. "<em>Must have been some wild animal."</em> He thought to himself, being half-right. What made that noise was most certainly wild, but it was no animal. She was hiding behind a tree, a hand over her mouth. Those fantasies were enough to bring her to orgasm, her body shivering as she came, squirting juices all over her legs, the ground and the tree she was hiding behind.</p>
<p>She peeked around the trees, and was relieved to find that Henry had turned around. Not only that, but he was bending over to look at something on the ground. Those shorts of his rode up his waist, giving her a deliciously teasing view of his ass. His nice, firm cheeks were hidden only by the thin fabric of his pants. It would be so easy for her to just reach up to them, grab a handful, and rip them off. But she knew that doing so would just make him run away. No, she needed to wait until he was at his most vulnerable, when his guard was down. Then and only then could she pounce.</p>
<p>Henry simply continued taking pictures, unaware of his stalker. The nature surrounding him had his full attention, and pictures of it were about to take a large chunk of his phone's memory. The light grew dimmer and dimmer as he traveled deeper into the forest, the canopy growing thicker. The trees grew more numerous, and the gaps between them tinier. And the places for her to hide grew more plentiful. The only hint of her presence that Henry had was the strong and foul smell that wafted from her unwashed fur. But he simply chalked it up to being the natural stench of the forest.</p>
<p>His trek continued for quite some time, the sun lazily moving across the sky. What started as directionless wandering soon turned into him travelling towards the sound of moving water. He made his way through the trees and down a small slope, and then found himself at the banks of a small river. The water was clean, untainted, and flowing at a nice pace. The river itself was shallow, which Henry knew because the water was clear enough to see the bottom. "<em>Oh man, this place is awesome!</em>" He thought, walking along the stream. He stopped near a large rock, slung his backpack off and sat on the ground.</p>
<p>He only took a few photos before putting his phone in his pocket. "<em>I wonder if anyone else found this place. It's pretty secluded. Would be great for a picnic.</em>" He opened his backpack up and pulled out two wrapped sandwiches. Leaning against the rock, he began to eat while admiring the nature around him. He ate slowly, giving his sasquatch stalker plenty of time to move closer to him. She tried to move as quietly as possible, a difficult feat for a creature weighing hundreds of pounds. The gravel crunched under her feet, but that wasn't what Henry noticed first.</p>
<p>The intense, gag-inducing stench was what signalled her approach to him. He swallowed a bite of his sandwich and nearly puked it out, before putting the rest of it back into his backpack. He stood up and looked behind himself, a scowl on his face. That scowl quickly turned into a wide-eyed expression of horror once he realized what was standing in front of him. At least twice as tall as him, arms and legs like tree trunks, covered in thick fur. "What the fuck..." He trailed off, his mind not being able to come up with any other words. Fear gripped him, yet the flight or fight response never triggered. Instead, he simply stood there, like a deer in headlights, while the giant sasquatch woman loomed over him.</p>
<p>Unlike him, she wasn't paralyzed with fear. She had Henry exactly where she wanted him. She took a large step forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, her hands so large that they covered most of his forearms. He let out a loud yelp as she pushed him down on the ground. "Wait no no nO NO! GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed and trashed in her grip, kicking her in the abdomen. Each hit hurt, but it was only a dull pain to her thick skin. It was only now, when she had him in her grasp, as he was writhing beneath her, that she realized just how small and weak he was. From a distance, he at least looked somewhat athletic. Not so much from up close. He was frankly pathetic compared to her, but that's what made him the perfect mate. He couldn't escape her. He was <em>hers</em>.</p>
<p>Henry didn't realize what her intentions were. How could he? Never in his life would he have thought that a sasquatch woman would be pinning him down. And even if he did think about that, he certainly would never think that said sasquatch woman would be so aroused that her juices would stain his pants. It almost looked like clear honey was dripping out of her slit. Though it soon turned from a trickle to a stream as she began grinding on him. Her lips rubbed on the thin material of his pants, soaking it completely in her grool. Henry had never realized how little protection his pants offered him until now.</p>
<p>He was only a man. A man that, while certainly much more civilized than the creature grinding on him, still had the same instincts and urges as her. There was a deep, primordial part of his brain that screamed "Breed! Breed! Breed!". His concious mind clashed with it, but eventually that part of him won control over his body. Blood began rushing down to his cock, slowly turning it hard and making him pitch a tent in his pants. Arousal was consent for her, and she began frantically trying to remove the thin layers of cloth separating her from the object of her current desires.</p>
<p>The sound of ripping clothes filled the little corner of the forest, the scraps of cloth thrown around haphazardly. The sasquatch woman didn't care about the waste she created, rather about what she had uncovered. Henry was only slightly larger than average, his cock fitting quite nicely in her grasp. Her grip on it was tight, too tight almost. There was great strength behind it. She gave his length a couple of quick, hard strokes, pumping it to it's full length. Henry took notice of how transfixed she was by his shaft, her eyes glued to it, mouth watering at the sight. She was distracted. And that gave him an opportunity.</p>
<p>He dug his elbows into the gravel, ignoring the discomfort that brought. He threw his weight to the side, making her lose her grip on him. Adrenaline surged through his bloodstreams as he hopped to his feet and began to run. He didn't dare look back, didn't dare to try and grab his stuff. He moved like a blur along the river, throwing gravel behind himself. Of course, he couldn't have been lucky enough for her to simply give up. She was chasing him, and she was <em>angry</em>. If one was to go by sound alone, they'd think Henry was getting chased by a bear. In truth, those were just the roars of angry lust that the sasquatch woman was letting out.</p>
<p>They ran for more time than Henry cared to remember. His movement was cut short when she grabbed the neckline of his shirt and pulled his back harshly. The wind was knocked right out of his lungs by this. He was limp in her grasp as she lifted him up to her face. Somehow, she managed to look both furious and lustful at the same time. A scowl combined with an oddly lewd smile certainly gave off those sorts of emotions. Henry didn't even want to know how her face was able to contort in such a way.</p>
<p>The way she slammed him down on the ground made Henry realize that she was being gentle with him the first time around. No so much this time. "Please... please don't kill me..." He whimpered, raising him arms to his face as if that would protect him. Luckily for him, or perhaps not, she had no intention of ending his life. Why would she kill her new mate before he had a chance to dump a load in her?</p>
<p>The feeling of her hairy hands wrapping around Henry's ankles made him more than a little uncomfortable. The discomfort was pushed to the back of his mind when she lifted his hips up, forcing him to support his weight on his shoulder blades. She let go of one of his ankles and used her now free hand to bend his cock up. She lowered herself down, her large wet pussy sliding down his half-hard shaft.</p>
<p>A shudder ran up Henry's spine. It felt <em>wrong</em>. It was pleasure and lust with no hint of love or gentleness. The way she bent his legs until his ankles were next to his head, the way she smashed her hips down on him, and the way her lips gripped his cock all made it clear that she saw him as nothing more than a tool for breeding. The moans coming out of her mouth each time she bounced on his cock were ear-splittingly loud and deep, a sound that was, much like her, a combination of something human and something beastial.</p>
<p>The walls of her pussy weren't soft or fleshy like a normal vagina. They felt hard and bumpy, more akin to a plastic sex toy. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it simply compounded the fact that <em>this should not be happening</em> in Henry's mind. He didn't know that she was in heat. He didn't know that there weren't any members of her species around. As far as he was concerned, she just randomly decided to rape him.</p>
<p>Her bouncing became faster, more frantic. Each slam making their bodies quake, hers with pleasure and his with disgust. Her grip on his ankles became tighter, her long nails digging into his skin. And her sounds of pleasure ramped up in intensity until her howls were echoing throughout the forest. Henry's back and hips were beginning to hurt, the constant pounding starting to take a toll on his body.</p>
<p>In a way, the pain was welcomed, since it distracted him from the unwanted pleasure she was forcing on him. It took all of his willpower not to cum, his cock constantly throbbing on the edge of orgasm. Precum was leaking from the tip and mixing with her juices, forming a lewd mixture that coated his hips and soaked her fur.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she slammed her hips down <em>hard</em>, her pussy completely swallowing Henry's cock. She threw her head back and let out an animalistic scream as she began shaking from the force of her orgasm. Her cunt clamped down around his shaft and began milking him. Henry bit his lip and tried to control himself, but the pleasure was too much. His instincts took over, and with a loud moan of his own he began cumming. His cock throbbed wildly as he spurted rope after rope of hot jizz into her. It was the biggest orgasm of his life, the pleasure overwhelming him. It was as if every single sperm cell in his balls wanted to impregnate her.</p>
<p>The next few moments were a blur. He could feel her pull herself off of him, and then picking him up and  slinging him over her shoulder. But his wits didn't return to him until they were walking through the forest. "<em>What... just happened...</em>" He thought, his mind reeling from what she did to him. He tried squirming out of her grasp, but stopped when her grip became tighter.</p>
<p>He couldn't see where they were going, but could tell that they were going up a hill. It was getting dark, the stars slowly becoming visible. However, it wasn't long until the view of the sky was replaced by the stone ceiling of a cave. Her cave, if Henry could have hazarded a guess.</p>
<p>Before he could take his new surroundings in, she grabbed him by the hips with both hands and threw him on a bed of leaves. He arched his back as pain shot through his spine. But she didn't care about that, instead straddling his hips and grinding on his cock. "Can't you just take a branch and use it like a dildo?! Get off of me!" He shouted and tried to push her off. In response, she grabbed his hands and slammed them on the ground, the bones cracking as they either broke or popped. Henry let out a loud scream, pain exploding in his hands.</p>
<p>She didn't care however, and continued to rub herself on him. Her fur felt more like bristles, and Henry hated the fact that he could feel <em>things </em>crawling around in it. An added layer of disgust to the cake of depravity that has been shoved down his throat. He hated it so much. Hated her, what she was doing to him, and the fact that the primal part of his brain was enjoying it. It was a perversion of everything he believed about sex.</p>
<p>But despite that, his cock still became hard, the head resting at the entrance of her pussy. The way she slammed downwards, engulfing his entire cock with her fur-covered cunt, it was so desperate. Her bouncing was slow, but forceful. Each time her hips connected with his, a shockwave seemed to travel through his body.</p>
<p>Her pace became quicker, her hips battering down on his pelvis. Each slam downwards gave him a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Eventually however, the pain began to grow, and so did the fracture in his pelvis.</p>
<p>His screams started anew as each time she time their hips connected a new crack formed in his hipbone. Tears began streaming down his face as his body was broken by her relentless abuse. But his noises of pain merely annoyed her, and so she shut him up by covering his face with her hand. Fur filled his mouth as he was silenced.</p>
<p>Her movement became more stiff and slow. As if she was tired of him and just wanted to get this over with. Her pussy tightened around him, this time not because of an orgasm but simply because she wanted to drain him. And when he finally did spurt his load into her, he didn't feel anything. It was just an empty feeling of release, lacking even any animalistic lust.</p>
<p>She lifted her massive bulk off of him, cum dripping from her lower pair of lips. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with contempt. As if wordlessly saying "<em>You shouldn't have struggled.</em>" She laid down next to him on the bed of leaves, trying to ignore his whimpers of pain and go to sleep. Henry soon joined her into unconsciousness, his mind shutting itself off once it struggled to comprehend the pain of his situation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>How long had it been? A few days perhaps. Henry couldn't think. His body was bruised and battered, and his mind was constantly at the precipice of unconsciousness. And he was so thirsty. The few drinks of water that she'd given him were not enough to offset the constant and thorough draining that she forced upon him. His muscles were so weak, and he was barely able to lift his broken fingers. His throat so dry that any attempt to speak felt like trying to eat sandpaper.</p>
<p>And not even the one part of his body that she cared about was spared. Henry simply didn't have the energy to become erect. No matter how much she grinded on him, how much she stroked his limp cock, or even if she used her mouth, his dick didn't get any harder. She seemed... disappointed by that fact. And the look she shot towards Henry was accusatory, as if to imply it was his fault, not hers.</p>
<p>Henry couldn't even glare back at her. He didn't have the energy, and was too scared to do it. As it turns out however, he didn't need to do anything for her to punish him.</p>
<p>She grabbed him by the hips and bridal carried him towards the mouth of the cave. He let a small amount of hope well up in his chest, thinking that maybe she was showing him mercy. That hope was dashed away the moment she threw him outside her cave. His battered body was hurt even more as he tumbled down the hill. His fall was stopped when his hip impacted with a tree. Agonizing pain filled his body, and a hoarse scream escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>A scream which attracted attention. Which showed itself with the sound of boots stomping on the ground, the shining light of a lantern, and a human voice.</p>
<p>"We found him! Get the paramedics!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>BREAKING NEWS</p>
<p>"<em>Henry Johnson, the young man that was declared missing three days ago, has been found by a rescue party in the nearby Furrlon Mountains. The 21 year old was found near a cave, with tattered clothing and severe bruising, as well as several broken bones. He is currently in recovery. When asked by reporters what happened, Mr. Johnson claimed that he had been attacked by a quote unquote 'large, fur covered beast that walked on two legs'. Additionally, he claimed that the assault was of a sexual nature, and that he had been 'kept as a sex slave' by the aforementioned creature. These claims have been treated with some suspicion, but the local wildlife preservation authorities have began a search of the forest, in case such an animal does in fact exists.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>